This inventive subject matter relates to the systems, apparatus, and methods for the reduction of drag in a spacecraft or missiles and a hypersonic stochastic switch. The reduction of drag in spacecraft and missiles is of particular concern as atmospheric friction can cause the nosecone to increase beyond the failure point. Clearly ways to reduce would benefit missiles, allowing them to travel at higher speeds, and spacecraft, allowing them to reenter the atmosphere without the fear of destruction. Also described are the details of an isentropically expanded hypersonic stochastic switch (a singularity), which is mainly achieved via the addition of a high pressure supersonic isentropic expansion nozzle.